


And I Can't Get Enough of You

by Njosten



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Angst, Body Worship, CEO Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drama, Escort Jeonghan, Exhibitionism, I think?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Will be a long/big story???, bouji as hell idk, grad students, sorry HEAVY sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Njosten/pseuds/Njosten
Summary: "What do you like?"Jeonghan blinked at him. "What do you mean?""I mean, has anyone ever asked you what it isyoulike?" he asked, voice low and tantalizing.He shook his head. “The job is meant to satisfyyou,not me.”"How can anyone gain true pleasure knowing you're not the one who's being satisfied?"He tensed under his vigilant eyes; there was something about the way he looked at Jeonghan that drew him in, demanding his attention. Clients didn't discuss such matters when they were too eager to control their pretty little escorts doused in makeup and lingerie.—Or: Jeonghan works as an escort in one of the most luxurious gentlemen's club for the most elite businessmen. It was meant to pay his bills, his tuition, but he found himself clinging to the appetite. It's when he meets the alluring gentleman with a gaze so enticing that Jeonghan begins to feel what real hunger is like.《Re-write coming soon》
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	And I Can't Get Enough of You

_I’m fist fighting with fire_

_Just to get close to you_

_Can we burn something, babe?_

_And I run for miles just to get a taste_

* * *

La Platina Elite, executive gentlemen’s club, a paradise built for businessmen dripping in wealth and luxurious tastes. The establishment occupied a mid-rise building in the secluded areas of Gangnam, where the rich inhabited, concealing its shady activities right under the noses of its civilians. The club was made up of high-end cocktail lounges on each floor, where men could freely converse or discuss corporate interests, and private chambers following the hallways. Its grandeur was ornamented with lacquered furniture inlaid with pearl and fringed ebony curtains that hung delicately from the frames. Its marbled floor reflected the chandeliers’ feeble light and onto the walls, embellishing its artistic decor. It looked as grand as it was practical, sitting there with what appeared to be noble gentlemen gulping down their bourbons in polished glasses that cost more than Jeonghan’s rent, laughing about the inconsistencies in their life. It was the perfect place to entertain a premier company.

Becoming a member of such an exclusive club took up to three months alone for approval. The ranking system was robust and complicated for the elites—a headache Jeonghan chose to avoid for as long as possible. Being considered for the job itself was a taxing experience; he wouldn’t have been accepted so easily if it wasn’t for Kim Mingyu—he probably owed him for half his success in the industry.

Jeonghan only worked with the highest-ranking elites; his work deviated from the ordinary tasks of an escort. The most notable being that he didn’t sleep with his clients. It was an anomaly only given to a limited selection of workers who excelled at their conduct. Jeonghan had to earn his place; he needed to prove himself to get this job, this rank. His looks did nothing but boost the idea into the heads of his employers. _To be exceptionally beautiful_ , they said.

The implementation brought in hundreds of millions of won in profit: to worship the bodies of the most ravishing escorts of the gentlemen’s club, to have them serve upon your desires and controlled at your very mercy. Jeonghan was merely a presentation. To be watched, praised, adored, but never touched. His clients were meant to yearn for him, crave his touch, yet leave satisfied with his performance. And Jeonghan found a sadistic pleasure in it. 

Jeonghan adjusted his robe as he touched-up on his faded lipstick by the commode, reapplying his cherry tint and pursing his lips together with a pop. He pored over his reflection once again to check for any imperfections in his makeup, recalling the standards this place held accountable. He found it interesting that most men preferred a range of glossy or bright hues over a classic red, probably steering clear of the Victorian era’s adverse philosophies of beauty. Maybe that’s why he constantly found himself reaching for glittery eyeshadows and rosy blush tones; every A-Class escort at La Platina donned a unique aesthetic.

He firmly clasped the diamond choker around his slim neck, the length of his blonde hair brushing just above it. He tilted his head and examined his cheekbones, highlighting just the right amount to emphasize the sharpness of his bone structure. Not too sharp to the point of intimidation, and not too soft that it chimed innocence. His nails were painted vibrant red, jeweled rings and bracelets dangling off both his wrists—courtesy of his generous regulars. Jeonghan’s taste for designer and brand names was born out of the spoils of the club, something he admittedly succumbed to after the likes of his closet was filled with couture he’d never heard of. He popped the cap off his shimmery lotion and lathered its contents over the remainder of his body. It rendered his skin in a youthful glow and milky shine that his patrons swallowed right up.

Jeonghan rose from the dresser as his fine, silk robe draped delicately over his shoulders. He tightly secured the ribbon around his waist to accentuate his curves and did a one-eighty by the mirror. The creamy white lace of his garter belt hugged his hips perfectly, exposing his bulge enough under the sheer lingerie. Jeonghan knew the best type of garments to bewitch the elites into opening up their wallets. A quick bat of the eyes and light traces over his thighs, and they were hooked, wasting no time in shoving their hands down their pants and groaning out his stage name in perversion. 

The air in the room was perfumed by the heavy scent of lavender layered over a warm, woody base of vanilla—an aromatic blend that served as his favorite form of aphrodisiac. Jeonghan prepped the same way he usually would—the feeling of luxury and glamour on his side.

A knock sounded on the door as he tidied his essentials. “Angel, we have a schedule change.” 

Jeonghan opened the door to face a busy looking Kim Mingyu, tapping away at his tablet for appointments. Mingyu’s job entailed managing the A-Class escorts on the top floor. It was a highly respected role considering the heap of sleazy attitudes and pretentious morons he’d have to put up with. He was the backbone to the elites, and Jeonghan couldn’t be more grateful to have him around. “You were supposed to have one of your regulars tonight, but that was changed. This one personally asked for you too.” He sounded more confused than sure of his information. In a system where appointments were booked weeks in advance, Jeonghan also recognized the circumstance’s rarity.

“Who is it?"

Mingyu triple-checked the form on his screen like a skeptic, taking another minute or two to confirm his sources before reading out the name. “Mr. Choi Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan furrowed his brows. “What?”

“I know,” he said, following Jeonghan's doubt. “He’s a new member, yet his standards already rank above half the elites here.”

Jeonghan was used to skimming through page after page of some of the most acclaimed names in the financial world as he ended up working with a select few of them, to no surprise. He read about Choi Seungcheol in Forbes to gain some insight into his immense success, but Jeonghan never really cared about who these men were—albeit that there was almost little to no information on the man’s background anyway. He was a little more surprised that such a highly-esteemed entrepreneur had heard about _himself_ and specifically requested him. But that wouldn’t change the fact that he was probably some self-absorbed jackass too full of himself and his wealth like the majority of his clients. “Do I even need to ask how he got approved so quickly? I don’t get a chance to study him properly.”

“He runs one of the biggest conglomerates in the city, pretty sure I don’t need to explain.” 

“Should I be expecting an extreme fetishist?” 

“Probably." There was no cover-up of how these businessmen revealed themselves out of the limelight. The richer they were, the sicker they'd be. Jeonghan was used to the obscene requests he was given by now, making him quite grateful for the customs enforced if a client began breaking boundaries. Failure adhering to simple protocol resulted in indefinite blacklisting. “I don’t wanna freak you out, but he looks like one of the biggest clients we’ve ever had to become a member so soon. So I can imagine if you feel a bit pressured by this, but knowing you, I think you’ll be okay.” 

“I can handle it.” Jeonghan’s persona revolved around confidence, being a tease, and a little bit of a bratty attitude. Well, ‘bratty’ enough to get away with the club’s strict policy for clientele respect. Regardless of who the man was, he was sure he'd have him aching and showering him with compliments by the end of the night. Mingyu nodded at him in approval and shut the door as he returned to the hallway. The preparation came easy; all that mattered now was the execution.

 _Failure will never overtake me if my determination to succeed is strong enough_. 

A minute later, the knob gently clicked open as an unfamiliar figure made its way inside. He faced the man, a wave of uncertainty engulfing him. Jeonghan did a relatively good job evaluating the executives from their overall presence, yet he did a double-take trying to assess this one.

The man exuded poise, dominance, allurement. His demeanor was clean, suit refined and freshly pressed out of the cleaners, not a wrinkle in sight. He effortlessly fit in a Brioni Vanquish suit; Jeonghan slightly chilled at the recollection of its price. He could see the contour of his muscles tighten around several aspects of the material. His hands were neatly tucked in the pockets of his dress pants, gold-encrusted cufflinks peeking through the sleeves. 

He radiated a certain elegance, yet his aura was compelling. His eyes were dark, gaze intense as he studied Jeonghan through lidded eyes. Jeonghan wasn’t one to hesitate in front of his clients; he quickly established his role during his sessions, but somehow, he felt intimidated simply by the authority of this man.

Jeonghan stared back and blinked invitingly. “Mr. Choi Seungcheol, was it?”

The man brazenly examined his figure from head to toe; his stomach stirred in anticipation under his gaze. “You’re the _Angel_ I’ve heard about,” he stated, tone firm and entrancing. Jeonghan felt a rush of satisfaction at the sound of his voice and welcomed him accordingly. 

The man proceeded to enter, and attentively inspected the room. A single, black leather armchair faced the opposite of the king-sized bed. It was a seat designed for royalty, to sit luxuriously and watch with copious amounts of pleasure as their escorts did as they instructed. 

Jeonghan watched him take note of his surroundings before he stopped at the throne. A quiet ‘hmph’ escaped his lips as he analyzed the cushion. Jeonghan could sense the mockery behind it. He settled onto the plush leather and crossed his legs, primly placing his hands on the arms of the chair. Jeonghan immediately took notice of his manicured nails and titanium rings supporting his fingers—an excessive amount of self-care he didn't witness too often from his clients.

Jeonghan made his way towards the bed covered in pure black linen and stood in front of the executive. “What do you desire of me, Mr. Choi?” 

The man slightly tilted his head. “Is that how this works?” 

He wasn’t sure if he was being serious or continuing to mock their protocols. There was always a mandatory first-time briefing on rules and regulations before entering the private rooms. “You say what you desire of me, then you sit back and watch.”

Seungcheol looked around once again, this time, more closely inspecting the variety of toys and accessories shelved on the walls. “Is it protocol to use those?” He motioned towards the wall behind Jeonghan.

“No, those all depend on what your preferences are for me.”

Seungcheol spent a few more minutes studying the selection with what looked to be genuine curiosity in his eyes. “What do you like?” 

Jeonghan blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, has anyone ever asked you what it is _you_ like?” he asked, voice low and tantalizing.

He shook his head. “The job is meant to satisfy _you_ , not me.” 

“How can anyone gain true pleasure knowing you’re not the one who’s being satisfied?” 

He tensed under his vigilant eyes; there was something about the way he looked at Jeonghan that drew him in, demanding his attention. Clients didn’t discuss such interests when they were too eager to control their pretty little escorts doused in makeup and lingerie. “Isn’t that just personal preference?”

The man frowned. “I don’t believe one can reach any form of true pleasure if the beautiful boy in front of them is too pissed off by some toy a client chose while they get off to the mere idea of them. Feels rather pointless.” 

Jeonghan’s eyes widened a bit, nearly slipping out of his charismatic front. Did this man just reject the fundamental ideals of the gentlemen’s club? Was he gaining satisfaction by mocking the jobs of the escorts? He couldn’t find any clues on how to read this man yet and vaguely licked his lips in annoyance. “If you’re so unsatisfied with our principles, why join such an elite club? Last I checked, it was members like you who invested millions in a place like this.” 

“I thought personal business questions weren’t allowed in these kinds of establishments?” he replied with a smug look on his face.

Jeonghan scoffed amusedly. “Is that how you like your men? Foolish with a pretty face?”

“Maybe I’m just waiting for one to deceive me.” 

He felt himself getting lost in those eyes again, contemplating what Seungcheol was trying to do. Exploit him? Provoke him for the hell of it? Make him feel small under his domineering undertone? He didn’t have a clue, but he could tell how much the man was getting a kick out of it. 

Seungcheol was playing mind games Jeonghan was all too familiarized with. A type of game he considered himself to be reasonably good at. Beguiling the elites was how Jeonghan fooled his clients into getting precisely what he wanted. The ambiguity in his attitude left them hungry for his adoration and desperate to win him over. But Choi Seungcheol seemed to be the kind of man to challenge him right back.

“If you wanted to play this game, you should have just said so,” Jeonghan teasingly said.

“Who said anything about games?”

Jeonghan was struggling; he couldn’t distinguish anything behind the intention of his words. Was he imagining it? Were there really any games being played, or was he just getting the wrong impression? There was no chance he’d be able to unfold the complexity of this man’s brain at the given moment, and that’s what irked him so much. He exhaled quietly and took a seat on the bed, carrying on with his job’s formality.

“I didn’t say you could sit,” Seungcheol strictly stated, any smugness completely wiped off his face.

Shivers ran down his spine at the sudden change of tone—his authority was not to be trifled with. Jeonghan thought if he didn’t immediately submit to the man’s instructions, he’d be the one in trouble. He hastily arose and corrected his posture, and Seungcheol asked him once more, “What do you like?”

He found it difficult to give a practiced response. Jeonghan predominantly used toys for the sake of his clients; there were only so many days giant silicone dildos or vibrating anal beads could do to gratify his libido. And judging by the few minutes he’d known Seungcheol; he decided not to lie about it. “Toys aren’t usually my forté.”

He watched as Seungcheol’s face shifted; he slanted towards his rested hand on the armchair and played with his lips in faux contemplation. He studied Jeonghan like he knew him. Like he could predict every one of his choices like an open book shamefully spilling out its secrets. And it rattled him. “You like your fingers,” he said, licking his bottom lip. He’d never felt so flustered in front of a client before and felt his cheeks rise at the shared honesty.

“Untie your robe.” 

Jeonghan snapped back to reality, remembering his job, professionalism, performance quality. He couldn't keep prying over this man’s perplexing personality. If Seungcheol wanted to see why he was ranked at the top, he’d show him.

He untied the ribbon around his waist and let the thin fabric slowly fall off his shoulders. His torso was exposed and deliciously glistened under his lotion—the intricacies of his garment beautifully displayed. Jeonghan was focused now, eyes lidded, mouth partially agape in seduction. Enticing his clients with his physique was his greatest element—it was the first route to his manipulation tactics.

Seungcheol was wholly captivated as he ran his eyes over Jeonghan’s lean and skinny frame. But the man stayed calm, as if he knew exactly what he was doing. As if he had done this before.

“Sit on the bed and spread your knees,” he ordered, voice dripping like honey in Jeonghan’s ears. He turned and moved up onto the bed. “Face me,” he briskly remarked. Jeonghan took a sharp breath at his sternness and comfortably faced Seungcheol, hands on the linen sheets in front of him as he commenced to spread his knees, the silk of his thigh highs slightly riding up.

Seungcheol examined the way his bulge protruded through the lingerie and glanced back into his eyes, greedily devouring every piece Jeonghan offered to him. “Touch yourself a bit, although I can see how much my orders have already affected you.” Jeonghan tried to hide the redness in his cheeks again by looking down; his stomach fluttered at the embarrassing observation. Of course Seungcheol would notice how hard he was; he kept nitpicking at the intimacies Jeonghan sought to conceal. He gently palmed the front of his cock and pulsated from the lack of friction. He exhaled softly as he met Seungcheol’s gaze, tugging a little harder until the man heard a faint moan escape his lips. “Stop, I don’t want you coming like this.”

Jeonghan halted upon request, barely getting started and already itching for an orgasm. “How would you like me to come for you, Mr. Choi?”

“You said you like your fingers. I wanna watch you pleasure yourself the same way you would when no one is around.” He reclined back and rested both hands on the chair again, adjusting himself for the real show. Jeonghan felt another wave of shivers; every order he commanded pounded his heart with an electrifying lust.

“What type of lube would you like, sir?” 

The man smirked. “Don’t tell me such an elite escort like yourself isn’t already prepped for his impatient clients?”

Just how much did Choi Seungcheol wish to mess around with his unspoken little game? Was he still imagining it? He effortlessly saw through Jeonghan’s persona and purposefully pressed him on the matter. It was starting to get on his nerves, and Jeonghan wasn’t one to sit back and let the man with the bigger dick take all the glory. He batted his eyes flirtatiously, slowly reaching into his lacey underwear and going straight to his pink and prepped hole, waiting.  _ I can play too _ , he thought. 

He watched the man stiffen, thrown off by his disobedience. “You’ll touch yourself when I tell you to.” Jeonghan felt uneasy crossing this side of Choi Seungcheol. His demeanor was serious; it felt threatening. It made him wonder what a man with such power was truly capable of. 

“Then don’t play with me when I’m trying to work,” he retorted. Jeonghan was losing his patience and felt no need to mask his eagerness.

He saw a flash of that sly grin, but it went as quickly as it came. 

“Sit up, hover your finger over your hole in your underwear.” Jeonghan instantly did as he was told. He spread his legs wider and leaned a bit forward for easier access. The hand in front of him kept him up; the other tucked deep in the confines of lingerie. “Grind down on the tip of your finger. You’ll lower yourself only when I order it.” The lingering tone of his blissful voice lit an indescribable passion within Jeonghan; his head was becoming less clear of his tasks the more he fell into his enthralling salacity.

Jeonghan smoothly entered himself, encircling the tip of his index along the rim in a repetitive motion. He sighed at the moderate stimulation; he wanted to move faster, disappear deep inside himself, and curl into his prostate. But it went on. It went on for too long, and it was beginning to feel like torture. His breaths became short and needy; precum seeped through his lace as he ached for more friction.

He knew he was just following orders, controlling his movements to fit the man’s necessary requests. But it felt like there was a tight leash around his throat, ready to whip and yank him hard if he strayed from its owner’s path. Because Seungcheol owned him in that moment, and he made sure Jeonghan would know it. He was dragging it out, as if he needed Jeonghan to squirm, to feel the agony of his own touch.

He was dragging it out, as if he needed Jeonghan to squirm, to feel the agony of his own touch. When Jeonghan saw the corner of his mouth tug up, he realized what the man was doing. He was punishing him, almost disciplining him for his defiant actions. Jeonghan was used to many things in the bedroom, but the overwhelming dominance this man exerted wasn’t one of them. He just sat there, watching Jeonghan struggle with pleasure, testing the loyalty of his submission. It was ruthless and twisted, and it made his dick twitch at the thought. 

When the man seemed satisfied enough with Jeonghan’s restless groans and suggestive glare, he finally said, “Add another finger and lower yourself. Slowly.”

Jeonghan gradually inserted his middle finger and sank low till he was buried to the knuckle, whimpering at the heated sensation. He resisted the urge to just fuck himself hard and forget about submission, but the tinge of fear trickling down the back of his neck warned him not to traverse into unknown territory.

He ground at a painfully slowed pace, granting Seungcheol the graphic view of his fingers sliding in and out of himself with grace. Seungcheol tilted his head and casually repositioned himself in his seat, legs still crossed. Jeonghan couldn’t tell whether the man was thoroughly aroused or merely entertained; his expression was the only feature mildly giving away his sense of desire. He couldn’t interpret what the man was feeling, but he was convinced his performance had at least worked up some sort of effect.

“Add another, then ride yourself.” He spoke with a low raspiness that made Jeonghan wanna tear the man’s suit right off.

His breath hitched in his throat as he added a third finger and bucked into his wrist, quickly picking up the rhythm. Jeonghan firmly gripped the sheets and tried to maintain his balance. His moans came out in desperate cries as he bounced fervently in acceleration, thrusting deeper as a hot surge of liquid coiled in his abdomen. He saw the man subtly chew on his bottom lip, focused on the way Jeonghan’s hole twitched around his fingers.

His heart raced rapidly as he envisioned the man with the soft raven hair and muscular build shoving his slender fingers inside him till he was begging him to stop, forcing Jeonghan to whine his name as he hit every curve that made his limbs quiver with pleasure.

He was moaning erotically, right into the man’s burning eyes. He repeatedly bounced as Seungcheol observed studied the way his facial features came undone. Jeonghan found it impossible to turn away. His fierce, amorous gaze was etching itself into his memory. He hit his prostate a few more times with the thought of the man ruining his body before forcefully coming inside his lingerie, his body trembled from the overflowing pleasure of his orgasm.

His breathing was heavy and worn out, but he gradually began to compose himself—reminded of the job’s necessary levels of sophistication. When Jeonghan calmed and took his hand out of his sticky lingerie, he realized Seungcheol was still seated, meticulously analyzing him.

“You came untouched.”

Jeonghan felt exposed. Like the man situated before him shouldn’t have witnessed what he’d just done. As if he’d just shared a private part of himself to a total stranger. He was so caught up in Seungcheol’s intensity that he’d let himself slip just a little, and the feeling didn’t sit well with him. He exhaled steadily; “You got what you requested, Mr. Choi, is there anything that left you unsatisfied?”

The man stood up, placing his hands back into his pockets. He seemed so poised that Jeonghan could’ve believed the man had just been out of a meeting. “I’ve seen more than what I’ve paid for.”

Jeonghan couldn’t understand what he meant by the comment; the feeling of exposure strongly returned to him. “You don't want to take care of that before you leave, sir?” He nodded towards the tent in his pants, forcing Seungcheol to acknowledge his arousal.

He walked towards Jeonghan and bent down, ghosting over his ear to whisper hoarsely, “Only if you beg next time.” He felt his whole body shudder at his fierceness, breath warm and inches away from his skin, lightly scenting the sweet aroma of his aftershave and wishing to encompass himself in it.

The man straightened himself and headed for the door, pausing to look back at Jeonghan once more.

“If we ever meet again.”

With that, the man opened the door and left, leaving Jeonghan in a massive state of bewilderment. He had a hard time believing what just happened was real. It was only after the door had shut that he could even begin to process the situation. 

What in the _fuck_ was that? 

Jeonghan was stunned; he’d never met someone with a charm so abstruse that it knocked him off center. The man left a tainting impression. His clever methods of shrewd mockery to toy with another’s mind persistently nagged at him. Exposing the most minor vulnerabilities felt like the perfect bait he'd need to devour someone whole. He could imagine what Choi Seungcheol would be like in the office: intimidating his peers for personal gain. 

Jeonghan followed his cleanup routine and took a long shower in the ensuite bathroom. He masked himself in the water as the image of those sharp eyes were too fresh to get out of his head. Those sharp, brown eyes. He couldn’t figure out the mystery behind it, but he’d never been more inclined to find out.

If he ever saw him again, apparently. 

He thought the phrase was odd. If he was a recent member of the club, there was a guarantee he’d be back. It was nearly impossible to get one time visitors as the establishment was just too appealing. Did he not find Jeonghan interesting enough? Did his attitude turn him off? Was his performance lacking?

He wasn’t sure what it was, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever get the chance to. Seungcheol could efficiently pinpoint his weak spots, and exploit them, heighten them. He knew a man like that had animal instincts. Always ready, and on the hunt. 

He didn’t know why it bothered him so much, but the thoughts didn’t stop even by the time he was home. His judgment was getting clouded by that mesmerizing voice. Jeonghan’s mind starved on the idea of the man ordering his movements, ruining and disciplining his body in whatever way he desired. It was getting harder to deny the after-effects of meeting such a profoundly inscrutable gentleman.

And maybe Jeonghan found himself getting a little too drunk on the idea of Choi Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probs be a long one with a lot of plot, it's my first time officially writing a fic so I know I have a lot to learn but hope it fits your cup of tea!
> 
> I'll leave my [@twitter](https://twitter.com/Njosten) here cos why not. 
> 
> (and here’s the [mood board!!](https://twitter.com/njosten/status/1288620448616460298?s=21))


End file.
